1. Field of Invention
The present invention concerns an adapter for an objective lens of a microscope. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adapter which converts an ordinary microscope into a fluorescent microscope.
2. Background Information
Microscopes are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,837,993; 3,846,008; 4,362,355 and 4,744,642, the entire contents of such U.S. patents being incorporated by reference herein.
Fluorescence microscopy detects a fluorescent compound to identify microscopic structures. Commonly, the fluorescent compound is attached to an antibody, and the antibody attaches itself to a corresponding antigen on a cell. The cell is then examined under a fluorescence microscope. Fluorescent areas within the cell indicate the presence and location of the antigen.
Although fluorescent microscopy is a very sensitive technique, its use is limited by the expense of the specialized equipment required. Current fluorescent microscopes are designed specifically to provide for fluorescence illumination and filtering. Most use a high pressure mercury vapor lamp as a source of illumination. The lamps themselves are expensive, and they require a complex power supply. The illumination source occupies about as much room as the microscope itself and generates substantial heat. Due to the specialized equipment and complexity, fluorescent microscopes generally cost two to four times the cost of corresponding professional quality bench microscopes. The light source and power also make them more bulky, occupying substantially more bench space than conventional microscopes.